How to say goodbye?
by Nina Vale
Summary: "If I throw away my shot, is this how you'll remember me? What if this bullet is my legacy? Legacy. What is a legacy? It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see"-The World was wide enough,Hamitlon The Musical. episode 52 AU/Paranormal AU Warning: Major character death Lophie, Zhante, LucasxOc.
1. Is this how you remember me?

**Disclimer: I own nothing accept from my OCs**

 _I imagined death so much_

 _It feels like a memory,_

 _Is this where it gets me?_

 _On my feet_

 _Several feet head ahead of me?_

 _I see it coming, do I run_

 _Or fire my gun_

 _Or let it be?_

 _There is no beat, no melody_

 _My enemy_

 _May be the last face I ever see_

 _If I throw away my shot,_

 _Is this how you remember me?_

 _What if this bullet is my legacy?_

 _A legacy!_

 _What is a legacy?- Hamilton_

* * *

Sophie and Lok were sitting on the ground, watching Dante fight the Betrayer.

"Sophie, we need the prophecies of Nostradamus! The real ones!" said Lok, turning to Sophie. She nodded, and put her arms forward before calling out for Cypherdex. However, the device barely materialized in her hands, when a red glowing ball came between her and Lok's heads. They both turned around to see Shauna standing there on the top of some hill.

"I won't let you foil our plans again!" declared the woman angrily, preparing for another strike. Sophie acted quick, upon an instinct really, calling out for Honourguard. She then turned to Lok and placed her Cypherdex on his lap.

"Look for the prophecies" she said, before turning back to Shauna "I'll take care of her"

"Sophie, no!" he protested hotly "you can't!"

"I have to!" she answered "she'll be blasting away at us all the time, she won't give up until I stop her!"

"But-" he started again

"I'll be back, don't worry" she said, sending him a smile "I can handle her for a few minutes, I can't beat her, but I can hold her off.

Lok opened his mouth again to protest, but she quickly shut him up with a kiss. He started at her for a while, wide eyed and opened mouthed. She let out a short giggle at his expression, before bending down again.

"I'll be fine" she whispered, before activating Hyperstride, and flying towards Shauna. They tumbled down the side of the cliff, only pausing at the bottom. Shauna, quickly freed herself from Sophie's grasp.

"You won't stop the Betrayer!" she shouted

"We'll see about that, now fight me!" answered Sophie with dignity, pulling out Kelpie's amulet she summoned the titan. The older woman had no reaction to it- and if she did react she hid it well- opting instead of summoning Ash. The titans clashed together, as did their mistresses. Again. In retail Sophie threw a doubled Kindlestrike. Shauna didn't dodge it though, opting for a Hexkill as an counter-attack. The red spell, eradicated the blue one, with a bright burst. Sophie covered her eyes from the light. It wasn't long when she had to be on the move again, as Shauna attacked her, forcing her to avoid a Nullcurse by twisting away. She flew through the air, stopping herself with her feet and hand; raising dust. She panted heavily... In that very moment, as if to beat her down even further she Ash has defeated Kelpie, sending the horse back to it's amulet. She gasped, falling to one knee and supporting herself with her hand. This was too much...She glanced around. It didn't look very well. The combined forces of the Foundation and Casterwills were trying their best but it was not good enough!

"See Casterwill?" asked Shauna , walking up to her slowly "this is the end. You might have delayed your destiny, but you cannot escape it"

Sophie gritted her teeth, memories of past few months flashing before her eyes. This couldn't end like this! She was a Casterwill, a leader on top of that! She has found her family and battled their opposition and distrust. She has won them over!

 _Today you gave me something to believe in again_ the words of Focauld, her harshest critic echoed in her mind together with images from Ironwill. She remembered Nimue's sacrifice...and all that would be for nothing! NO! This could not end up like this!

'This won't end here' she said to herself, she knew what she has to do. She didn't know how it would end, but it was her shot. She remembered what Nimue has said _A life of a Casterwill must sometimes be given for what is good and true_. She clenched her fists and concentrated on her energy, looking for it in the deepest corner of her heart.

"SOULBURN!" she called loudly. As she shouted she felt the familiar jolt of energy run through her. It felt like an electric shock and she let out a small yelp. She got up to her feet "NEW LIFE! JOIN ME SABRIEL! SORCERELL!" she cried, and the two sisters appeared by her side. She singled at them to attack and threw herself at Shauna, using a doubled Raypulse. Shauna blocked it in the last moment, but Sophie wasn't ready to give up just yet. She attacked again, avoiding a Darkwave thrown at her. She tackled Shauna to the ground, grabbing the woman and twisting her arm, before restraining her the same way Shauna has done in the volcano.

"This is not over" she hissed into the woman's ear. Shauna at first seemed to be a little upset, but then smirked; her body started to glow and she disappeared in a mix if bright light and smoke. Sophie stumbled back a little stunned; her vision pulsing with white dots. She blinked few times, trying to get rid of the disturbance when suddenly something powerful hit her in the side, sending her to the ground. She rolled across the harsh ground, creating a deep trench. A yelp of pain escaped her lips, as she felt skin being torn from her arms and shoulders. She stopped only when she hit the boulder of nearby cliff. She hissed in pain, trying to scramble up when something hit her back. She let out a loud gasp; almost yell of agony, falling to her knees. She felt a rush of air, and familiar energy of Sorcerell, as the titaness came to save her.

"Hopeshatter!"

Her eyes winded and she cried out again when her friend returned to the amulet, burning out more of her energy. A bead of sweat run down her forehead. She heard a loud laugh; she looked up and saw Shauna approach her; few feet away stood Wind, ready to strike anyone who would have dared to attack the woman. Shauna stopped before Sophie, bending down a bit.

"This ends here" she said before stepping back again; her hands shone with a red glow. Sophie gasped trying to get away, but she was too weak and sore to move. She could only watch the crimson ray shoots out of her enemy's hands and speeds towards her. She closed her eyes, both out of fear and the bright light. In the split of a second before the spell hit her, she saw her whole life flashing before her eyes. Lucas helping her up, fire consuming her house and Santiago carrying her out, her meeting with Lok, when the boy had solved her crossword. Running from the suits with him, first time meeting Dante and their mission in Prague, Lok holding her in catacombs, fighting Zhalia, Lok declaring his love, battling the Professor, losing Sabriel, meeting Lok's father, finding Nimue and Avalon and Lok saving her with Willblade, discovering the rest of her family, the Trail of Courage, Ironwill, her putting her relationship with Lok on hold...a small tear fell down her cheek at the thought. She really won't be able to get back together with him as she'd planned! And then the curse hit her, full force. She let out a yell of pain, as it burned her skin, sending her flying. She hit the ground hard, and for a while everything went still and quiet. She laid there, breathing heavily. She was barely conscious. And then it happened, the sweep of pure, good energy like a summer breeze. She smiled a little, she could feel the warm rays of sun on her face, and see it;s radiant white light, under her eyelids. She drew one last shaky breath, before everything went dark again. This time permanently.

* * *

 **Uff. This is the chapter. I hope it's good enough. I based it off Pyrrha's death in RWBY(so if you blame anyone blame CRWBY). Anyhow as to where Sophie had fallen, so she could see everything. The area around the Mark is pretty flat, so I guess she would see some people in the distance, and she would defiantly see spells and missing scramjets.**


	2. The Father

_**Casterwill Townhouse, Venice, Italy**_

LeBlanche mechanically swept the dust over the already polished glazing of Sophie's photograph. He kept doing this all the time actually, sitting down at random times and just sweeping the glass with his cloth; as if he was afraid that if even the smallest speck of dust touches the smooth surface the world will collapse. After giving it one more sweep he just looked down at the photo. It has been taken right after return from Kenya. Sophie was dressed in her Casterwill Leader attire: the teal off-shoulder shirt, cream tank top and pants, blue ribbons on one of her legs and elbow, and the blue gloves. Her right hand was around Viviane's shoulders, and the smaller girl had her hand right on top of Sophie's, showing off Mytras, which had marked the beginning of leadership for both of them. Next to them stood Lok, with Willblade in his hand, and smile on his face. LeBlanche stood slightly behind them his arm on Sophie's shoulder. Santiago stood a little bit to the side, his brown eyes fixed on Sophie and filled with devotion beyond imagining. They looked like an old fashioned family. The elderly father, the older brother, the young lady, her husband and their little daughter. Of course, he knew there wasn't THAT much of an age difference between Sophie and Viviane but it was what came to his mind. He swallowed hard, remembering Sophie as this little girl, that came to him, covered in soot from head to toe, and with tragedy written in those brilliant green eyes. He had know from that very moment that he would love her unconditionally, like his own daughter. His mind raced back to those times, like when he has given her Sabriel...

* * *

" _LeBlanche?" six year old Sophie stood behind him. It has been a week since she and Santiago have come to live here "where is my family? Why aren't they coming for me?"_

 _He froze in a spot, unsure what to say for a while. She has been asking him this for days, but he never could come up with a good answer. The truth is...he doesn't really know. He is only a humble servant, and in a country safe house none the less! He knows some secrets, like few powers and of course he knows of titans, he is a seeker after all, but he doesn't know where the others are and how to contact them. The family is scattered. He let out a sigh, and turns to her._

" _I don't know Lady Sophie" he said at length, opting for the truth_

 _The girl's lip trembled, and those big, sparkling eyes filled to the brim with tears. He couldn't watch it. He tried desperately to say something to sooth her pain, and then he remembered! A titan! There is a titan hidden here! Sophie's parents used to hide some of the titans they wished to give their children later on in the safe house so the little ones wouldn't find them before due time! Now, technically he should give it to Sophie when she turns seven, but...with the fire and family being so cut off from her...it surely could happen earlier?_

" _Don't cry my lady" he said "I know it hurts, but I have something that will make you feel better. Come on"_

 _With that he took her little hand and lead her to the secret room._

" _Wait here" he said before the door "and close your eyes" he turned around "and no peeking" he warned as he entered the room: a spacious study, organized in rather Victorian fashion. He walked up to one of the shelves and pulled out a few fake books, revealing a niche in which there was a small wooden box. He opened it. There were three amulets there, two of them being Feyone and Ikarus- the iconic Casterwill titans, he ignored them however-at least for now- taking out the third amulet: a small triangular thing, with a purple stone in the middle and a pair of down-facing horns on the top. He ran his finger across the stone, and it glimmered in the dim light. He then closed the box and put everything in place, and headed out. Sophie was waiting for him in the corridor. Her eyes, shut tightly. He could not help but smile at it. He put the hand with the amulet behind his back, before speaking._

" _My Lady" he said in a solemn voice, deciding to make the best of it. For the girl's sake "you may open your eyes"_

 _Sophie did as she was told, looking up at him. He sent her a smile, before pulling out the amulet, letting it freely drop from his hand and hung on it's string. Sophie's eyes grew wide, and she made a step forward in awe, reaching out and touching the amulet. She took it in her hand, and then it happened! A spark of light, that travelled up her arms, enveloping her in a purple glow. She gasped a little._

" _Sabriel!" she exclaimed "her name is Sabriel!"_

" _Indeed" he nodded "and from now on, she's your friend"_

 _The girl let out a small yelp, before leaping up and hugging his legs._

" _Thank you!" she cried out "Thank you! You are the best LeBlanche!"_

" _LeBlanche! LeBlanche!" a mare five days after he'd given her the amulet, Sophie'd ran up to him. He was a bit busy with cleaning but he still turned to her._

" _Yes, Sophie?" he asked, he has learned to drop the lady, after all she was too young for it yet._

" _Look what I can do!" she said sticking out her hand, and showing off Sabriel's amulet as she called out the titaness's name. There was a flash of light and soon the proud warrior appeared before them, bowing her head. His eyes widened in amaze, and his heart swells in pride._

" _That's wonderful!" he exclaimed, clapping his hand "Bravo, Sophie!"_

 _She laughed silvery, delighted with the phrase, before calling Sabriel back._

* * *

 ** _Few years later, Casterwill Safe house, Countryside, France_**

 _He stood before the door to the library, and took a deep breath before knocking. He knew that his little lady-though she's really not so little anymore, she's a teenager!- didn't like to be interrupted when she studies. She tries her best poor thing, to be the best Casterwill she can with the limited knowledge. He once more feelt guilty that he cannot teach her something more, nor contact her family so they can properly give her, what is due to her. He sighed, shaking his head._

" _My Lady, may I come in?" he asked politely._

" _Of course" he heared from behind the door. He opened them slowly. And there she was, pouring over some gigantic book._

" _My lady" he said "I'm sorry to interrupt but...I would like to tell you something important. I've just got a letter from the Venice Preparation Academy" he informed, waving a white, stiff envelope._

 _Sophie stiffened and turned to him at once, her eyes gleaming with anticipation._

" _And?" she asked impatiently. He walked up to her and passes her the letter. She grabbed it, without much of a preamble and tore it open, reading it. He watched her, feeling the anxiety swell in his belly. He knew how long she had waited for it. Ever since he had told her, she was going to real school she'd been looking up schools she'd like to go to, and VPA was one of them. He was all in for the idea, it would draw less attention to them if they moved countries. It would be more difficult to find them. His musings were interrupted by a shrill cry of joy._

" _I've got in!" exclaimed Sophie, jumping up and down "I got in!"_

" _I never doubted it for a moment" he assured her. She beamed at him, when suddenly a flash of horror passed her face_

" _My goodness!" she cried out "we need to pack! The books! My clothes! It's going to take ages! I'm sorry! I must rush!" she told him, running past him and out of the library, calling out Santiago's name. He smiled at that and shakes his head, following after her._

* * *

LeBlanche smiled a little, remembering the girl's excitement on her first day, and how proud she always were for her best marks. He had been a little sad though, since she had no friends or boyfriend...or girlfriend for that matter. But Sophie didn't seem to be that upset or care...that was until Lok came along, and others too. He was so glad for them! She'd been so happy! It had been a joy watching her get ready for the new missions, and later on when she had gotten over her crush on Dante, watch her and Lok together. Ah, the young love! He swore he'd never seen a young couple so devoted, so beautiful, so wholesome! LeBlanche could easily imagine them being married in some distant future. Now however, all of this was gone. Sophie was gone! His little girl, was dead! He'll never see her graduate, he'll never see her married or have children! He'll never see _her_! He bowed his head and hugged her picture tightly to his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

 **This is second chapter...the rest of the team will appear soon.**


	3. The Guardian

Santiago was walking aimlessly through the empty road. The night has fallen and it was chilly and cold, but he couldn't care less. His mind was only on one thing. Lady Sophie, his lady Sophie. He still saw her lying there on the harsh, cold ground; her skin pale and marked with bruises and cuts from the battle. He didn't remember much of what's happened afterwards, aside from great pain in his chest. He'd later woken up in the Scramjet on their way back to Venice, so they either had to knock him out or he passed out himself. He didn't know, and quite frankly he didn't care. He wanted to be dead. Then he wouldn't have to suffer so much, and he would be with Sophie again. He didn't know how to deal with it, she was never NOT there. He didn't know how to explain it to people, nobody knew her like he had. Not even LeBlanche or Lok. The older man, got to know the girl when she was six year old, and Lok knew her only for a year. Santiago though? He had known her, ever since she was born! He still remembered that day!

* * *

 _He slowly peered into the room. It's empty now, even though few moments ago loud screams had been coming out of it, and people had been rushing back and forth. But now it all has calmed down and his father has taken him here. They both entered, slowly and silently, not to disturb the occupants. Lady Oriana lied on the bed sleeping; across from her in adjoined room stood a white, wooden crib; on the other side, by the wall there was a wooden chest of drawers on top of which was a small lamp with some animals painted on it, and as it turned they danced along on the wall next to the crib. It was quite cool, he wished he had toys like this, his father smiled and pushed him forward, guiding him to the little bed. They both looked down, or rather his father did. **He** was too small and instead grabbed at the white bars. Behind them lied a little girl, or so he has been told. She didn't look like a girl at all, she didn't look like anything, as she was wrapped up in white sheets and blankets. _

" _This is Sophie" whispered his father "and you will be her body guard, just like I'm Lady Oriana's"_

 _He looked at his parent, before turning his eyes back to the girl. She moved a little bit and then opened her eyes, they were green and bright He couldn't help but smile._

" _Hi, Sophie" he said gently "I'm Santiago, and I'm going to keep you safe"_

 _Sophie smiled at him, a wide, toothless, smile._

* * *

 _Sophie was quite a grown girl now, about to be six in few months time. He watched over her, as she played with a ball in the garden. He never lets her out of his sight, even in times if she's with her brother, which was not the case now anyway. He watched her and smiled. Such a sweet little girl! Whenever he looks at her chubby face or into her green eyes, a wave of protectiveness washes over him, and he knows that he'd give his life for her in a heartbeat, and with a wide smile on his face. In that moment, after a particularly strong throw, Sophie's ball ended up in the tree. Her lip quivered and he is immediately on it. He climbed the tree and got the ball, before sliding down. Once on the ground, he bowed to Sophie and gives her the toy. She beamed at him, and stood up on her toes, pecking him on the cheek._

" _Thank you, Santiago" she said happily before running off to play again. He smiled. He'd go retrieve hundreds of toys and her possessions for the rest of his life if it's going to make her smile and be so carefree and happy._

* * *

Santiago bit his lip, trying to stop it from quivering. Back then he had no idea how soon an opportunity to save more than just a ball, and that the happy carefree days of his little lady will come to an end...

* * *

 _Everything around was burning! It was hell on earth, especially when you happened to be fourteen. He has seen his father briefly, but he didn't know where his mother is, or Lady Oriana, Lord Armand and Lucas, for that matter. But they were not on the forefront of his mind, all he could think about is Sophie. 'Where is Sophie? Where is his lady?'_

" _Lady Sophie!?" he called, his voice frantic, "Lady Sophie!"_

 _He looked into one room, then another, but she was nowhere to be found. And the heat and smoke weren't helping either, he could barely breathe and his head was spinning, but he kept looking. And then he heard a faint cry, somewhere on the other side of the corridor. It had to be her! He broke into the run, dogging the flames and the falling off pieces of wood and ceiling. He burst into the last room in the hallway, one of the drawing rooms, that one could access from the garden. He looked around, and yes! She was there, lying unconscious on the floor. He quickly made his way towards her. She was breathing! Thank god! He bend over and grabbed her hand, lifting her up_

" _Come, on Sophie!" he uttered, urgently "come on!"_

 _Her eyes cracked open at his voice, and she looked around dazed._

" _Santiago?" she rasps out, his heart sinks at how weak she sounds but he pushes that to the back of his mind, picking her up._

" _Put your arms around my neck" he instructed. She obeyed, and he swept her legs, taking her in his arms, before speeding towards the garden door. A blow of fresh air hit his face, and he finally could breathe. Sophie too, took a deep breath and her grip on him tightened. He glanced at her only once, to check if she's alright, and upon finding it so, called for Nibblefire and ran away from the burning mansion, never once looking back. His father's words, rung in his ears 'Go to LeBlanche! He is in the safe house! I'll join you if I can!'. He knew that this was never going happen, he was aware his father won't come; but Sophie's safety was the priority, so he pushed his sadness away and kept running. Finally, after many hours they arrived at the place and he let Sophie go. They walked through the gate, and very soon they spotted a man there, sweeping the floor. Entirely unaware of the horror that has passed. When he heard their footsteps he raised his head, and regards them for a while, before giving them a supporting smile.._

* * *

He sighed deeply, his memory doing another skip to their time in Venice, when he'd first met Dante and Lok...he remembered his jealousy...

* * *

" _He's amazing! Smart, powerful, clever, what more could I want?" he heard Sophie rant about Dante, in a dazed, fascinated tone and he feelt a wave of anger sweep over him. Damn! He knew they shouldn't have trusted this man! He has brainwashed Lady Sophie! She's never talked about any man or boy this way! She has always been fascinated either with historical figures and family members, either with **him**! And now this common detective came along and swept her! And surely doesn't even care for her! She is just another client for the man! And while she can feed her hopes, **HE** cannot stand for it! He made his decision! Fight Dante Vale!_

* * *

Santiago smiled bitterly, he had lost the fight. And Dante proved himself to be a good team leader. Sophie had never really come to much harm around him, and he wasn't as out for her money as Santiago had previously thought; he had still worried thought, about the girl's crush on the man, especially when Zhalia Moon came along but it all ended well, when Sophie's changed her course and went for Lok. He felt a wave of anger run over him. Lok has failed to protect Sophie! He let her go to fight Shauna on her own, despite knowing better! And it turned out he was a Champion of the Casterwill, he was DESTIENED to protect the family, and Sophie as a leader! And yet, he has failed! He had the sword, he could have left the prophecies to Den Fears and Zhalia Moon and let Dante Vale and Cherit destroy the Betrayer! But he stayed behind, and Sophie was dead for it! Santiago clenched his fists, and punched a nearby tree, causing the bark to break. It hurt but he couldn't care less! He hit the tree for a second time, and an image of young Sophie flashed before his mind, another blow and she was before him on the night when The Huntik Team beat the Professor. He now was punching the tree repeatedly, and with each strike he gained another memory. Sophie coming back from Avalon, shocked at finding new Casterwills, her sad face when she discovered her brother wasn't a caring sibling but a jerk, New York, her hopes and later disappointed with Foucauld; her bravely taking on Lucas's challenge and going off to find Mytras

 _I promise I'll make you proud. Both of you._

He served another blow, and Sophie stood before him victorious and triumphant with Mytras's ring on her finger. He remembered her unworthy, ungrateful family doubting her, despite the fact she was the key to their survivable and their queen! His anger rose, and so his blows became stronger. The whole battle of Ironwill flashed before his eyes: Sophie getting hurt, doubting herself, and then winning with that awful man who'd burned her home, and later giving Mytras to Viviane. She finally got recognition then too! And she'd forgiven her family for their misdeeds, even thought they didn't deserve it! But then again this was his Sophie, selfless, kind, brave, with big heart that could warm the whole world and destroy all evil! With yet another strike, he saw her with Phoenix's amulet, after she came back from Indonesia...He had always known she was a goddess, even if she was too modest to admit it! The memories kept coming, the training, Sophie's increasing nervousness and creased brow as she discussed tactics of the war, their parting when she went away with Dante...

* * *

" _We'll meet at Spiral Mark, Santiago" she said_

" _I'd rather go with you my lady" he informed, knitting his eyebrows_

 _She smiled_

" _I know, but this is my team's mission and LeBlanche will need you. We will meet there Santiago, and we will fight together. It's only for the mission"_

 _With that she gave him a peck on the cheek and ran out of the door..._

* * *

He never did see her again, at least not properly. He had seen her from the air in bird view, right before the rally speech. Then...there was battle and as fate would have it, they ended up in different places. And then...once more he saw her pale, limp form on the ground; her lips and eyes closed! Lok hovering over her, holding her body close to him and sobbing. He let out a yell, his fist turning red from Dragonfist, a moment later there was a crack and the tree fell over. He stood there for a while, panting heavily, before slumping down in exhaustion; resting his back against the tree.

"My queen" he whispered "I've always been proud of you, I've always loved you"

* * *

 **So, this is Santiago. I hope the ending went well and is not..well cut off. While LeBlanche's theme was parental sadness and overall nostalgia. Santiago's is anger and blame towards others. I think it's kind of consistent with his character in the show. Anyhow stay tuned for the next chapters with Lok, Dante Zhalia and Lucas. Idk if I should make Viviane or not, or maybe another chapter with all members of Casterwills combined(accept from Lucas who as a brother gets his own chapter). What do you think?**


	4. The Lover

_**County Kerry, Ireland**_

Lok was sitting in his room, starting at the wall with empty expression. He hasn't really left it ever since they came back home with his mom; after the battle she'd decided to take him back to Ireland, that is until the funeral...He hung his head, as the memories of the battle played out once again before his eyes...

* * *

 _He drew his sword, stabbing the Betrayer with it. The vile creature cried out, convulsing violently before bursting into a bright light. The Spiral Mark glowed one more time before dying and at the same time the white light swept everything freeing Lucas and his mother from their Curselocks. Everyone in their little group shared a look, before it finally sunk in: They've won! They have won! Blood Spiral was no more! They burst into cheers, laughter and hugs which lasted for quite a while, until a group of people showed on the horizon. Their friends and allies have come to join them! Den let out a happy cry as he and his brother finally embraced warmly. He himself smiled at it, knowing how much it meant to Den. Soon everyone was there, and the hugs renewed as Metz, hugged Dante and Montehue, patted the russet-haired man on the back congratulating him on coming back to life. He watched them, before looking around for the familiar figure of Sophie, but she was nowhere to be found; it was strange but he dismissed the worry, telling himself that she will come soon; maybe from another side. But as the minutes passed, he started to get worried. Finally, he came up to Viviane._

" _Hey, have you seen Sophie?" he asked_

" _I don't know, shouldn't she be here?" questioned the girl_

 _He shook his head_

" _She went to lead Shauna away" he explained "I thought that maybe one of you had seen her along the way"_

 _Now it was time for Viviane to shake her head. He thanked her and went to asks someone else, but got same answer. Nobody has seen Sophie._

" _Maybe she got injured?" wondered Zhalia worriedly_

 _Everyone shared a look. That could be the case. They therefore dispatched into groups and went looking for Sophie. **He** took Cherit, Den and Harrison with him. It didn't take long for Cherit to fly by and inform them in agitated tones that he has found Sophie. They followed him and indeed she was there, lying on the ground by the boulder of the cliff. He broke into the run as the first one, but stopped in midway, there was something wrong...but he shook it off and slowly forcing his body to move walked up to her and knelt down._

" _Sophie?" he asked in a trembling voice "Sophie?"_

 _She did not answer; overcome by fear he shook her a few times, yelling her name. It didn't work. Her body was limp in his arms; he felt tears welling up in his eyes as he shook her again, and again shouting at her and begging her to wake up and stop playing around. At some point the others came by, or at least Lady S did, for she shoved him away and checked Sophie's pulse. He watched this holding his breath. Maybe he'd been doing it wrong, but his hopes died soon after when the nurse let go of Sophie's writs and shook her head. It was in that moment when he let out a scream of agony..._

* * *

"NO!" shouted Lok, grabbing the small bedside lamp and throwing it at the wall before him. He panted heavily, tears streaming from his eyes "NO! NO! NO!"

He fell to his knees, hiding his face in his hands, weeping. Once more, the memories of his time together with Sophie flashed before his eyes, her words echoing in his mind

How she confessed her love to him in Atlantis

 _"You're the one who keeps me going!"_

He she encouraged him to confess his own feelings for her...

 _"Lok I will listen to anything that you have to say"_

Her words of encouragement in Dracula's Castle

 _"You really took charge back there, it made me feel safe knowing you've got everything under control"_

 _"Lok, your decisions saved us more than once, thank you"_

Their talk on the balcony, when she put their relationship on hold. They'd planned to start anew after the war, but now...all of this had been destroyed. He'd never see her again, her sweet smile or her sparkling eyes, he'd never hear her voice or silvery laugh again. He'd never smell her expensive perfume, or feel the softness of her skin and hair. She'd never put her hand on her hip and give him that small mocking smirk of hers. She'd never roll her eyes at him, or throw a jab. She'd never give him a lecture on anything. How much he'd give to hear her scoffing and telling him off now! Telling him he should be studying to the History test. She'd never do any of it, and it's all his fault...

Lost in his grief, he hasn't noticed when the door opened and his mother came in, until she dropped by him and wrapped her arms around him. He instinctively leaned against her.

"I feel so...guilty" he confessed "it's all my fault. I am the Champion, I should have been able to protect her. This is my purpose and duty, and I failed her mom! I failed her!"

"You didn't fail her" whispered his mother gently "you were taking care of the Betrayer. You were saving the world like hero should, and Sophie knew this. That's why she lead Shauna away and took her on by herself. She knew you cannot spare your time on that. She did it to give you a chance. You didn't fail her. You did exactly what she wished. And you had succeeded. I'm sure she's proud of you, wherever she is"

These words only made his heart clench harder, and hurt more. He broke into even harder sobs, clutching to his mother, and letting all the grief out. She understood his needs, and hugged him tighter, caressing his hair and, rocking back and forth, whispering the words of motherly comfort into his ear.

* * *

 **So here, our first hurt/comfort chapter. I guess. and we get to Lok. Poor, poor dear. But is it my fault he looks like Jaune Arc? and yeah the title of the chapter...I know it sounds strange but it sounds better than "boyfriend" in my mind...a little bit more fitting for a tragedy fic and fits with the mood.**


	5. The Leader and the Ex-Rival

_**Venice, Italy**_

Dante sighed deeply, looking out of the window of his living room. The last few days had not been good. Someone could have thought that a triumph over a cult that wished to destroyed the world would fill everyone with joy; but it wasn't the case. Of course it was good that they've beaten Blood Spirals, it would have been so much worse if they hadn't! But it didn't mean there wasn't a bitterness and sadness to this victory. Many people had been seriously injured, some physically, many mentally by being in such a serious fray. None the least he(he had died and came back in space of few hours); and there were of course deaths, of course it was a war but it still didn't make it hurt less. And the death of Sophie was the most painful one; and for more than one reason. First and foremost, she was teammate and friend. As a leader he felt responsible for her well-being and couldn't help but feel guilty. Especially since she was very young-, only sixteen. She had her whole life ahead of her, a brilliant future. She could have been anything she wanted! She had a loving, devoted boyfriend, and she had recently found out about her family; something she had always dreamed of. She finally got what she really wanted in life! And it has been all cut short by her untimely death! He clenched his fists, wondering why he had been the one given another chance. Why did fate found him more deserving? Why? He had been thinking about it for a long time, but he could not find any satisfying answer.

"Dante?" he was torn out of his musings by Zhalia's voice, and a second later he felt her warm hand rest on his shoulder. He turned around and their eyes locked. He had noticed that her brown orbs were swilling with all sorts of emotions, grief, sadness, confusion, guilt. She had also been crying; she had done that a lot for past few days. His heart clenched. He reached out with his hand, and touched her face, sweeping away couple of stray locks. The woman bit her lip, before coming up closer and hugging him.

"I miss her so much Dante!" she said "I mean, I know I wasn't very close with her, not like I was with you or Lok but we did start mending our relationship, and she was starting to become a closer friend!"

"I know" he said putting his arms around her.

"I'm just happy I have you" she said after a while "it's so good that you came back! If I had to loose Sophie AND you on the same day, and after all this crazy shit? I don't think I would have made it myself"

He stiffened at the words, not quite expecting her to say something like this, but after a while, he pulled himself together, and hugged her tighter before kissing her on the top of the head.

"But I'm here" he told her "and I won't be leaving you like this again"

She pulled away from him, once more looking into his face, and he noticed a new emotion in her eyes. Relief. She smiled a weak, little smile before embracing him once more. He let out a small sigh, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek against her hair. They both were broken by this war, for more reason than one. And they both were grieving a dear friend, but what was important was that they still had each other. Zhalia had made it and he had made it, and together they would be able to help one another, supporting each other in this difficult time.

* * *

 **Yes, this one is the shortest. Despite zhante being my favourites, but...like I don't really think they fit? For a longer pondering that is. They both were close to Sophie, it is true but not as close as Lok was, especially Zhalia. And this is sorta about Sophie. So yeah...I hope that this was satisfying for fellow Zhante fans.**


	6. The Brother

_**Montmorency suburbs, Paris, France**_

Lucas was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His little sister was dead. He has just gotten her back, and now she was dead before he even got the chance to know her properly or spend some time with her. The last few months had been a preparation for the war, and half of this time he'd spent arguing with her. He felt bad for it now; If only he'd acted differently, more brotherly! But in his desperate bid to keep her from harm, he didn't; and he'd failed to keep her safe as well. He'd come to help her, but got himself petrified like some kind of idiot. He'd let the enemy get him and was helpless when his sister needed him. Just like years ago during the fire. He'd been knocked out, and could do a thing. He felt anger stir in him, why has this have to happen again? Why was he so useless again? Why did his sister have to die? She was so young! She had her life before her! A splendid life! A life of a great seeker and Casterwill queen who was respected by all and loved of her friends and her family; the latter who should also make up for their awful, ungrateful behaviour. His sole comfort was that he at least managed to say sorry. It didn't make up for much- there was a lifetime or several to make up for all they'd...all he'd done- but he still managed at least THAT. These unhappy thoughts had been interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Lucas?" spoke a gentle voice from the other side "can I come in?"

He sighed deeply, he didn't feel up to having company much but still...he was a member of the House of Nobles, and an Elder.

"Yeah" he said finally. There was a creak as Nina entered, and then closed the door behind

"Lucas..." she begun, a little uncertain "the Southern Clan, would like to express condolences for the loss of your leader" she paused "we will try to help however we can"

He gave her a polite nod, far too exhausted to even try and reply in another way. He was grateful to her, especially as he knew how anti-Casterwill her clan(and vampires in general) could be. Still, his sister has died and he couldn't muster much of an energy to show this gratitude. Nina didn't seem to await any though. She instead came up to his bed and sat down. There was a silence for a while, before she spoke again.

"Listen" she said "I...I really am sorry about Sophie. I know the condolences mean little to you at the moment. I know how much you've suffered in your life, how many you'd lost and this is a second loss to your family in this war, and even more painful than the one of Nimue. Sophie was your sister. It's not easy to live with this pain; I would know" she shot him a small, sad smile that reminded him of those that graveyard angels usually had "I cannot promise you that it will go away, because it might as well stay with you, but the time will make it more bearable and you'll just stop noticing it at some point" another pause, she reached out and put her warm hand over his "but I'll be there for you. We can talk about Sophie, or just sit there"

Lucas didn't answer; not right away. Mostly because he didn't know what to say to all this. He didn't know what to think or feel in general. He was such a mess...

"Thank you" he said after a long while; opting for the most clichéd but also safest answer "it means a lot"

Nina gave him another smile, squeezing his hand a little. After what seemed like ages she finally moved, preparing to leave.

A sense of panic came over him, and a cold feeling seized his heart. He didn't want to be left alone! He didn't want to be alone with all this grief and regret and guilt. He had been alone for such a long time! Ten years, if not more. Sure he had someone to look after him after the fire, but the Casterwill family wasn't exactly...emotionally supportive. They were very Victorian: proper and polite. On top of that he was a team leader and therefore his feelings always had to remain under control because he had to be responsible for everyone. But he couldn't do it anymore, it seemed enough was enough and he started to break under the weight of all the grief and stress of past decade. He was only twenty for crying out loud! He reached out and grabbed Nina's wrist. The girl stopped, startled.

"Lucas?" she asked cautiously

"P-please" he said "please don't leave me. I...don't want to be alone anymore"

Nina's expression softened at the words and she sat back on the bed again.

"I won't leave, as long as you want me too" she promised "how long has it been since you've slept properly?" she asked after a while, giving him a proper look.

He let out a sigh. He hadn't slept at all during past few days, and very little for past months..

"I...I don't know" he said at length "I'd say days, but to be honest I probably hadn't have a good night's sleep since the fire"

Nina kept silent for a while

"That's a long time" she said "you could try and catch up to those last few days at least"

"I-I don't think I'd be able to" he muttered, looking away

"at least try" she said "I'll be here for you"

He sighed, but gave up. He really was exhausted and wanted to sleep. He could barely keep awake after all, and only fear of nightmares kept him from closing his eyes and giving in. Nina shifted a little bit, so that his head was lying on her lap and quickly buried her fingers on his hair; brushing it gently. He felt himself relax, and closed his eyes.

"Lucas" she spoke "I've been thinking...maybe you could do with a change of climate"

He let a questioning hum.

"you know" she said "leave this library for a while. The Blood Spiral danger is pretty much over and the Foundation, or the French Clan can look over the library. I thought that maybe you could go and visit your father. He lives near Callington in Cornwall, a little bit outside the village, so it's pretty quiet there. It's completely different place than Paris, or France altogether. And it would do you good to spend some time amongst people who care about you. Maybe in a place that is fresh and new, and doesn't hold so many bad memories you'd be able to relax and sleep better? No one will disturb you there either, no visits or calls from Foundation and nagging, and people wanting to see the library..."

He kept silent for a while, considering her proposal. On one hand, his Casterwill pride and his dutiful side would not hear of vacation. It was a strange concept to him, he had spent so many years working here and protecting this place; but on the other hand he really did feel tried and almost sick of this library and the burned remains of his house outside; as well as of the memories that haunted it. To go away, to be able to forget about it at least for a while, and for once being able to focus on his own needs seemed like a dream come true. Not to mention, his father. He had never spent much time with the man, not since he'd been a little child. And to be honest he wanted to rekindle that relationship. Times with his biological parent had been amongst the few good memories he had from his past. It brought the feeling of security and being loved. He let out a sigh.

"That's a good idea" he said at length "will you be there too?"

Nina froze for a moment, but then seemed to have relaxed as she returned to run her fingers through his hair.

"If you want me to, of course" she said "I've promised I'd be there for you, as long as you need me, didn't I?"

He couldn't help but smile a little, and he reached with his hand to touch hers.

"Thank you" he muttered. He knew that there was no way he's going to get rid of his guilt, night terrors and all other problems that had piled up during the years. But this was a start. He could tell that Nina smiled back at him, as she bend down, kissing his forehead.

"You're welcomed" she whispered.

* * *

 **Well this took long, but Lucas is a more complex character and probably has tons of psychological issues so I had to highlight this all, and detail it. As well as somehow manage to slip in comfort into all this. Yes, I know I haven' done it for Santi and LeBlanche, but Lucas has suffered so much poor dear, that he deserves a little bit of love and understanding.**


End file.
